The Second First Time
by corrintaylor
Summary: I sat in the front seat of the car anxiously awaiting my arrival at my new school. My mind thought of all the great times Patricia and I shared when we were small. When mom and dad sent her away to boarding school and sent me to Julliard's we drifted apart. We kept each other hidden and took on a new path without the other. l admit it, I miss her, but I don't know if she misses me.
1. Just Got Lucky

Ding Dong! I pushed the doorbell scared to who I would see. To my surprise it was a hot guy who answered the door. His head drifted from my feet to my head, him taking in every part of me. "Hey Yacker," the boy spoke. I was silent. "What the hell are you wearing?" the boy questioned.

"What I always wear," I told the boy. Oh my god- that didn't come out right, now I gave myself away. Damn me. If this boy finds out that Patti is my twin, Patricia will kill me. I think I am going to have to keep a low profile until I know how to explain this.

"I am thinking otherwise, you never wear white," he explained to me. He then swept back his hair trying to look cool, but to me so far, he was just a jackass.

"Look, can you just tell me where Joy is?" I blurted out; Joy was the only one who knew about me. I hope that she would understand, and I hope that I can catch her in private rather than at a time when the rest of Trixie' friends are around.

"Why so sour babe?" the boy asked obnoxiously. Wait a second- he just called me babe- what a jerk! He can't just call random girls babe. God, if my boyfriend was here- he, he would flip.

"Just- where's Joy?" I ordered. By now I was becoming impatient, and worried. OMG- I just say Patricia walking into the kitchen, what if she sees me? What if this mysterious boy standing by the door saw her and me, then he'd definitely figure it out.

"I- I don't know. What's your problem Yacker?" he rudely stated.

"Ummm, got to go, bye." I said as I rushed up the stairs to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room, in search of Joy.


	2. The Unwanted Truth

Ideas and plans cluttered my mind as I raced to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room. I thought I was in the clear, so I entered the room. I was hyperventilating and my face was bright red. I was just settling in when to my surprise when someone entered, it was the boy. I lunged for beneath the bed just in time. The boy was talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I swerved around, so I could see him, he was with Patricia! As they came closer to the bed, I could hear them talking.

"I had an amazing time on our date tonight Eddie," Patricia told him. He smirked, and my stomach turned. Patricia was dating the jackass.

"Movies- next weekend?" Eddie suggested. Oh no, I don't want Patricia to be dating him, she is so amazing, and deserves more than a jerk.

"I'm in," Patricia muttered in agreement, a smile broadening across her face. She then flirtatiously flipped her red hair back, and grinned. Eddie walked over to the bed leaned down, and planted his lips on top of hers. I could tell that Trixie was actually into him, which was not a good sign.


	3. Tell me you Understand

I watched as Patricia sat on her bed swinging her legs, I heard her typing, but I couldn't see. She giggled, and then leaped off the bed. At that moment, exactly what I needed to happen happened. Joy walked in. "Patricia, why so giggly?" Joy questioned her. Patricia just shrugged in annoyance and left the room. Finally.

Joy whipped out her phone and began to text. I wondered to myself if I should emerge from my hiding spot, but there is no time like the present. I slowly crawled from beneath the bed, scared by the thought of Joys reaction. Finally, I stood up.

"Piper?" Joy said in dismay. Her mouth hung open, and she just stared at me.

"Surprise!" I told Joy in a small, quiet voice. I looked around the room, there were four beds, one was mine, Joy just didn't know it.

"What are you doing here Piper? Does Patricia know that you are here? And why are you in our room?" Joy questioned me.

"Well, my boyfriend snuck on campus, and he kinda got me kicked out of Julliard's. And, I kinda didn't tell my parents or Patricia, instead I just applied to this school, and I am going to tell mum something. I start in a week and I am going to be rooming with you guys," I explained to Joy.

"Piper, what are you going to tell Patricia, and the other students? And you can't let Victor or any of the teachers see you, they will send you home until the semester begins," Joy said to me.

"I don't really know, but as of right now, I plan on not telling Patricia, finding a good place to sleep, and learning about the other students, especially because they may mistake me for Patricia," I murmured.

"Oh gosh Piper, what are we going to do?" Joy whispered.


	4. All the Possibilities

**Hey guys, I hope you love this chapter. In my opinion, it is a bit of a filler. The only reason that it is a filler is because the next chapter will be one of the most exciting and thrilling chapters throughout the story. Anyways, I wrote this chapter to build up to the next one. I know that it isn't my best writing, but I hope that you like it!**

*****PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT*****

**I am really sorry for the long awaited update, but here it is. I have been pretty busy lately, so I couldn't update, plus I found this chapter really hard to write, but I am not exactly sure why. To make sure I update more frequently I came up with some ideas.**

**Once I get 5 NEW reviews on the story, I will begin writing the next chapter, and on the 6th review, I will finish and post it! This means that you guys really need to review if you want more!**

* * *

It had been a long day. Joy and had been sitting in Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room for nearly an hour discussing how Patricia was going to react.

"I have to tell Patricia. I don't know how she'll take it, but I have to tell her." I told Joy.

Joy muttered, "Well yeah, we knew that an hour ago!" Her voice was loud, and she flipped her wavy hair back as she spoke. I could tell the worry for me in her voice.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow, but I'll need to stay in someone else's room. Are there any other girls rooms?" I asked Joy. She looked at me as if I were the dumbest person in the world, when I asked that because it was pretty obvious that there were more than three girls in the house.

"No duh," Joy stated, giving me a look that said how-dumb-are-you-does-patricia-tell-you-anything, "Amber, Nina, Willow, and KT share the room next door. It is already a crowded room, and I don't know if they will have room for an extra, but we'll have to try." Just then Joy picked up her phone and dialed Amber's number.

"Hello?" Amber answered.

"Hey Amber, it's Joy!" Joy responded.

"Joy we live in the same house, why in the world did you call me?" Amber obnoxiously asked.

"Look Amber, just come to my room, and make sure to bring Nina, KT, and Willow. Just promise me that you won't bring Patricia and Mara as well. Got it?" Joy explained.

"Fine," Amber said, "I'll be there in 5." Then Amber hung up.


	5. Revelations

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is surely the best chapter yet! Wait till you see what happens! The next chapter will be even better! PROMISE :)**

**Please review because I will really appreciate it! If you review, I will give you a preview of the next chapter. It will be like a mini spoiler sent straight to you through PM! Anyways, I will try and update soon and please read my other stories!**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

I sat on Joy's bed with her anxiously awaiting for Amber to arrive with Willow, Nina, an KT. I popped up and began pacing. One foot in front of the other slowly. Right. Left. Right. Left. I paced in a small circle, around and around. Staring down at my feet gliding across the carpet, all I could think about was the shock that would come to the four girls.

BANG! I jerked my head up and walked towards the doorway. "Maybe I should?" Joy mouthed, and I nodded. I backed away from the door, and Joy skipped forward. She wrapped her fingers around the metal door knob, clutching it tightly. Joy pulled the door open, and saw Amber standing there.

"You didn't tell us Patricia was here Joy!" Amber said as she walked in followed by Willow, Nina, and KT.

"Hi," I said staring at the floor. This wasn't going as planned.

"Joy didn't you tell me not to bring Patricia or Mara? Because Patricia is standing right there." Amber explained.

"Umm yeah, I did say that didn't I," Joy muttered, a bead of sweat sitting on her hairline. I could tell that she was nervous.

"I sense bad vibes!" Willow chanted, removing a bottle attached to the chain linked around her neck. The bottle was silver, and and it had a lavender tint to it. She took the small cap off, by twisting her wrist slightly, and dropped a few drops if a shiny liquid into her hand. "This is my emergency Sypress oil, it helps cure bad vibes! SQUEE!" Willow sing-songed! She then threw some at Joy. Joy closed her eyes to avoid getting the oil in her eyes.

"So it's okay if Patricia's here?" Nina questioned. A confused look crossed her face as her dirty blonde hair framed her head.

"Why wouldn't it be?" a British girls voice came from behind. Amber, KT, Willow, and Nina turned around so that all six of us were staring at the firey red head. A shocked expression came across Ambers face. She looked at my and then back to Patricia again.

"Am I seeing things?" Amber asked observantly. Glaring back and forth between Patricia and I. "Move" Patricia ordered! Pushing KT out of the way. As entered the room and locked eyes with Piper.


	6. Unpleasant Reactions

**Hey guys, I am in love with my own chapter. Is that wrong? Well you know, who really cares! So this chapter is part of both Patricia and Piper's reaction to the recent revelations! Enjoy :)**

**Also, this week I have NJASK testing and I have to sit silently in my seat for like hours, so I have decided to spend that time thinking up more and more of The Second First Time, and I am also thinking of another chapter to add for If You Only Knew the Truth, so get excited for lots of updates!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

"Piper!" Patricia screeched! "Why are you here? This is my school, these are my friends, and none of this is yours, it is all mine!" she continued still very harshly. It was clear that she hadn't missed me. I felt pathetic and ignorant for missing her. She never liked me, and she is never going to why can't I just accept that?

A tear dripped down my cheek as she grabbed my bags and threw them out of the room. I looked into her eyes, only to find anger and dismay. Nothing more. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me Trixie?" I whispered, as I was lost for words. I could feel another tear slide down my face.

Patricia walked back into the room and yelled; "Of course I'm mad!" and then turned around. I closed my eyes awaiting the answer to the second question. Then she turned her head and whispered, "But I could never hate you," before pushing past Joy, Amber, Willow, Nina, and KT who were all looking at me sympathetically and then Patricia left the room.

I in return say, "Excuse me," as I exit through the door and enter the bathroom. I quietly closed the door, not wanting the other residents of Anubis House to hear. I slid down against the wall and sunk into my arms. The tears drained from my eyes and some casual make-up painted uneven lines on my face as the tears crawled down my cheeks. I cried to myself quietly.

Then I heard knocking on the door and I lifted my head, only to see my tear stained face in the mirror. Then I looked down to my phone that was clutched in my phone, I had 3 missed calls from Joy, and that is when I realized that it was 10:00. The knocking continued as a cocky voice yelled, "I'm coming in! I need my hair gel!"

I stood up and I began walking out, staring at the floor the whole way. I opened the door simultaneously with whoever was on the other side, and walked into someone. I looked up only to see Patricia's boyfriend Eddie.

"Patricia? Are you okay?" Eddie questioned me seemingly shocked that he had caught "Patricia," the girl who never cries, hysterical with tears streaming down her face.

I stared into his eyes and blurted out, "I'm not who you think I am! Just leave me alone!" Then I started to push past me when he stopped me.

"Of course I know who you are, and why would I leave you alone? You're my girl Yacker," he said, seeming to be very confused, but his cockiness was returning.

I looked down and stated, "I'm not Patricia," before I sunk back down to the floor and continued crying trying to ignore Eddie.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite! I really do appreciate it!**

**Xx Corrin**


	7. Comfort Confrontmant

**Like I said, I'd be updating constantly. Expect an update on one of my stories by later tonight because I am in a FanFiction mood!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And DONT hate me because of my awesome cliffhangers. REVIEW - FOLLOW - FAVORITE**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

"Yacker, why are you acting like this?" Eddie asked me. I felt his soft hand wipe away a few tears that had been dripping down my face. Patricia would not like this, I needed to end it. It was clear that Patricia had yet to tell her boyfriend about me, and this way, I was being forced to.

"Don't touch me! I don't even know you!" I panted. I could feel more and more tears rolling down my face. I tried to scramble away from Eddie, but he just pulled me closer. "Stop it!" I squealed.

Eddie's face turned in dismay, "Stop what Patricia! I don't understand you anymore. Why won't you just let me in?" he begged. His eyes were a puppy dogs, and his glare was more than sympathetic.

"Because… because…" I started. Then I sunk back into my arms and sobbed.

"Because what Patricia?" Eddie begged harder, and leaning in closer. Now our faces were only a bit less than two inches apart. I needed to end this.

"Because I am not Patricia!" I exclaimed as I stood back up and ran through the hallway clutching my phone, still crying a river and whaling ever so loudly. I continued down the stairs until I ran into something. I looked at my own converse, and prayed that I had not just ran into Patricia. I cautiously lifted my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

* * *

**AlishaFabinaFan: I always end on a cliffhanger for two reasons. One, if I don't nobody would ever be excited for the next chapter. And two, I am too lazy to keep writing. Also, thanks for all your support and for all of the awesome reviews ( Chapters 4, 5, and 6 :) )!**

**from a hopeless teen: I love how you thought it would end funny, that is actually a good idea. However, I actually prewrote this chapter; so it isn't really funny at all. However; I like it, so give me some new funny suggestions! I will probably use a lot of them, because as of right now I only have one really funny scene written up!**

**Xx Rinni**


	8. Finally Wecomed

**Sorry for the delay. My cable has been sketchy lately, so I can't use my DVR, and the internet doesn't work, so I wrote this on my phone, and I am publishing right now at my Grandma's house. Anyways, I hope that it will be back soon! **

**Anyways, whoever can guess how old I am in their review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! Good Luck :)**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Xx Rin**

* * *

My heart skipped a few beats as I looked up. Tears were still streaming down my face, and my phone was clenched between my fingers as tight as possible. I glanced upon the face of a dark-skinned boy. He was looking into my eyes in shock.

"Patricia, why are you crying? You never cry!" the boy comforted me. I didn't know what to say because I'm not Patricia, I am Piper. And I think that it's time this house knew. They didn't even know that I existed and soon enough I'd be living here.

In an instant nothing mattered anymore, except for the fact that I was Piper, and that I was here. I wasn't thinking, and I just went straight to it by blurting out, "Look, I don't know who you are because I am not Patricia, I am her twin." Then I outstretched my arm waiting for him to shake my hand, and I introduced myself, "Piper Williamson. Nice to meet you."

He looked at me. His expression told me that he was very confused, so I said, "Your name?"

Then he grabbed my hand and spoke, "Alfie Lewis. Prankster of the house. Will you be staying here?"

"Yup," I responded, "but Patricia is not to happy about it."

"I could imagine. When Nina first came Patricia threw her bedspread out the door, and dumped water on her. Then with KT, she threw orange juice at her, and she threw fruit punch on Willow, as well as constantly making fun of her 'hippie' style," Alfie explained. God, that didn't sound good.

"So then what do I do Alfie?" I asked curiously.

"Ummmmm, I could introduce you to everybodied," I excitedly said.

"Yeah, that would be great," I sighed.

Alfie looked downstairs, "Come on, I'll introduce you to Jerome first, he's the best!"


	9. What Is Wrong With You?

I followed Alfie down the stairs, still wiping the tears from my eyes. "Jerome is really funny, and he is almost as good with the ladies as I am!" Alfie raved on and on about his best friend, while still complementing Jerome. We started down a hallway where Alfie began knocking on a door to his room.

"What is it Alfredo? We only use our secret knock for emergencies!" Jerome responded as he opened the door. When he saw me, "Well what do I see here! Trixie crying! Oh my gosh, did they break up? Finally!" Jerome chanted. Rage built up inside of me, for this guy was the jackass, not Eddie. I reached my hand out, and smacked him square across the face. "Owwww," Jerome said.

"Man, this isn't Patricia. Trixie has a twin. Piper this is Jerome Clarke, Jerome this is Piper Williamson," Alfie introduced us. Jerome stuck out his hand to shake mine, but I just turned around and started walking. I could here Alfie's footsteps as he ran up behind me.

"So you didn't like Jerome?" Alfie assumed.

"No duh," I responded.

Alfie giggled, "But I think you'll like Mick, Fabian, and Eddie. I just hope that they are all in their room." At the sound of Eddie's name I froze, but then I preceded to follow Alfie to their room because I did owe Eddie an explanation. Alfie lifted his hand and knocked VERY loudly on the door, I just stood their worried.


	10. Cry Me Some Luck

**Very sorry for the long wait, but I have a prewritten chapter, so get excited! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

I waited anxiously for someone to answer the door. I hoped it would be Fabian since from what Patricia has told me about him, he is very nice. However, I doubted that it would be him, with all my luck it would be Eddie. What would I say?

Eddie thinks that I'm Patricia. He thinks that she was crying, and that she, his girlfriend didn't trust him enough to tell him. Fear rushed inside of me. I didn't know what to say, or how the others would react. Especially Alfie, I hate to say it, but he was my savior.

Tears kept streaming down my face, and I was so scared. It was only about ten seconds before a blonde opened the door.


	11. That Was Shocking

**Quick update! Yeah! I'm doing pretty good on these long bus rides! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Xx Corrin**

It wasn't Eddie. So it must've been Mick. "What's up Alfie? Tricia?" Mick questioned us while taking a bite out of an apple before he noticed me crying. "Wait a second, is Patricia Williamson crying?" He said somewhat sympathetically.

"I'll explain in a minute Mick, but first get Fabian and Eddie," Alfie instructed. I gulped when he said Eddies name. A few minutes later Mick was at the door with his two best friends. "You do the honors," Alfie whispered into my ear.

"Eddie, Mick, Fabian," I gestured, "I am not Patricia. I'm her twin sister Piper, and I'll be going to school here now." I looked from Fabian's face, to Mick's face, to Eddie's face. All their mouths hung wide open, and Eddie was wide-eyed.


	12. Conflicting Feelings

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Everything makes sense now. Patricia doesn't cry, that was her sister who was crying. Now I feel so bad. I was touching her, comforting her, when I didn't even know her. But how could my own girlfriend keep her twin sister a secret from me. I'll have to talk to her about that later.

Alfie's POV

Patricia and Piper are hot. I never noticed it before because Patricia is the "Queen of Mean" as Amber puts it, but Piper is so sweet. I really like her. But I'm with Amber. The girl I've wanted for forever. I can't ruin things with her. I can't.


End file.
